fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Majestic Pretty Cure!
"Guardians who protects all worlds! Majestic Pretty Cure!" Majestic Pretty Cure! '(マジェスティック プリキュア！''Majesutikku Purikyua!) is a Pretty Cure one of the series of pretty cure franchise. The team itself has 5 Cures. This series is created by [http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/User:AisuShironami ''User:AisuShironami''] Plot Majestic Pretty Cure! Episode List It all started at the battle at High Sky Kingdom. The kingdom used to live peacefully until someone called Diabolos attacked. She use peoples from the kingdom and people from earth and corrupt them into her evil army. She battled the kingdom in order to open the gate to earth widely and rule the earth. But, the kingdom never allow her and attacked. The kingdom was ruled by Diabolos and in order to revive the kingdom and protect the earth from ruled by Diabolos, the prince and princess must quickly find the legendary guardians. The pillars who keep balance of Underworld was destroyed and Diabolos can snuck her armies to earth and slowly corrupt it. But, with the cures power, the pillars will be able to fixed and the Diabolos will banished to Underworld. Characters Cures 'Hanano Sakura '(花の桜 Hanano Sakura) / '''Cure Garden (キュアガーデン Kyua Gāden) - ''The main character and a student council president at Avenir Academy. 'Yukimura Aisu (幸村アイス Yukimura Aizu) / '''Cure Blizzard (キュアブリザード Kyua Burizādo) - The princess from High Sky Kingdom and a famous idol. Soyokaze Akino (微風秋野 Soyokaze Akino) / Cure Zephyr (キュア ゼファー Kyua Zefa) - A sporty girl and sports champion and a loving oldest sister. Azayaka Himeji (鮮やか 姫路 Azayaka Himeji) / Cure Radiance (キュア ラジアンス''Kyua Rajiansu)'' - A noble from a rich family whose parents are famous musicians. Tsukigawa Luna '(月川 ルナ ''Tsukigawa Runa) / 'Cure Twilight '(キュアトワイライト Kyua Towaraito) - A used to be villain from High Sky Kingdom and very intelligent student. Villains '''Diabolos (ヂアボロス Diaborosu) - The queen who corrupting many people and turn them into her evil army by fusing people with dark mythical creatures. Nighttime Twins (夜間 双子 Yakan futago) - Twin sister and brother who become a spy to spy the cures as Tsukigawa Luna and Tsukigawa Yoru. Both of them are were-wolves. Yukai '(融解 ''Yuukai) - A teenage girl who used to be normal human and corrupted by Diabolos and become half vampire. '''Basilisk (バシリスク Bashirisuku ) - Midnight's right arm who obey every word Diabolos say. Echo (エコー Ekō) - She was Aisu's personal assistant who corrupted by Diabolos and become half evil siren. Rei (レイ Rei) - He was Tsubasa's personal assistant, like Bloodless he also corrupted by Diabolos and become a ghost. Devon '(デボン ''Debon) - A teenage boy who used to be normal human but corrupted by Diabolos and become half Demon. Like Yukai, he's also human. '''Parasite (寄生虫 Kiseichū) - A monster created by Diabolos and its allies. It has a form of black dust in a small bullet. To work it, shoot the bullet to a person and it will explode and form a Parasite. Fairies Rosa (ローザ Rōza)- Fairy of spring. Later she bond with Cure Garden. Nix (ニックス Nikkusu) - Fairy of winter. He was bonded with Cure Blizzard. Ventus (ヴェントゥス Vu~ento~usu) - Fairy of autumn. Later he Bond with Cure Zephyr. Stella (ステラ Sutera) - Fairy of summer. Later she bond with Cure Radiance. Nox (のくっす Nokussu) - Fairy of nighttime. Later she bond with Cure Twilight. High Sky Kingdom Yukimura Tsubasa (幸村 つばさ Yukimura Tsubasa) - Aisu's twin brother, prince of High Sky Kingdom and also an idol. He may seem normal, but he possessed an amazing power. Tsukigawa Yoru (月川 夜 Tsukigawa Yoru) - Luna's twin brother who used to be Eclipse and childhood friend of Aisu and Tsubasa. Yukimura Subaru (幸村 すばる Yukimura Subaru) - Aisu and Tsubasa's older brother. Yukimura Kiba (幸村 牙 Yukimura Kiba) - Aisu and Tsubasa's younger brother. King Senri & Queen Sora (王センリと王妃ソラ Ō senri to ōhi Sora)- The ruler of High Sky Kingdom and parents of Aisu, Tsubasa, Subaru and Kiba. Families Azayaka Minori '(鮮やか 穣 ''Azayaka Minori) - Himeji's older sister who's a model and worked at Paris. 'Soyokaze Shouko '(微風 翔子 Soyokaze Shōko) - Akino's younger sister. 'Soyokaze Kou '(微風 コウ Soyokaze Kō) - Akino's younger brother. '''Soyokaze Sayuri (微風 さゆり Soyokaze Sayuri) - Akino's younger sister. Soyokaze Kiro '(微風 キロ ''Soyokaze Kiro) - Akino's younger brother. 'Soyokaze Kenta '(微風 健太 Soyokaze Kenta) - Akino's younger brother. Classmates 'Otosaka Yuuji '(乙坂勇二'' Otosaka Yuuji'') - A guy classmate who also a childhood friend of Sakura, Himeji and Akino. '''Andou Aoyama (安藤青山 Andō Aoyama) - Yuuji's close friend. Yoshida Ayane (吉田あやね Yoshida Ayane) - Akino's friend and teammate in basketball. Tanaka Kurumi (田中くるみ Tanaka Kurumi) - Friend and big fan of Aisu & Tsubasa. Aizawa Mako (相澤まこ Aizawa Mako) - Kurumi's close friend and Himeji's friend in designing course. Kirishima Shouta (きりしま しょうた Kirishima Shōta) - The vice student council president. Hinata Ken (日向ケン Hinata Ken) - Luna's friend and rival in academics. Movie Only Blanc (ブラン Buran) - A rabbit mascot who's also known as the white rabbit. Hatter (ハター Hatā) - A guy who known as Mad Hatter. Cheshire (チェシャー Cheshā) - The Cheshire Cat from Wonderland. Heart Queen (ハートの女王 Hāto no joō) - The Queen of Hearts who's manipulated by Trump. Alice (アリス Arisu) - A girl from Wonderland. Trump (トランプ Toranpu) - A villain who also known as the Joker from Wonderland. Items List of Majestic Pretty Cure! Items. Pretty Cures Royal Headphones (ロイヤルヘッドフォン Roiyaruheddofon) - An item used to transform and also communicating. Majestic Jewels (マジェスティックジュエル Majesutikkujueru) - Special jewels that created from fragments of the elements that guard High Sky Kingdom. These are used to transform. Power Up Jewel (パワーアップジュエル Pawāappujueru) - Special jewels that gives new power to the cures and earned by completing something. Jewel Pact (ジュエルパクト Juerupakuto) - A small long box to hold other Majestic Jewels. Legendary Swords (伝説の剣 Densetsu no ken) - Swords that have the power of the 5 dragons. They are the most powerful creature who hunted by Midnight. Guardian Module (ガーディアンモジュール Gādianmojūru) - A book about them that protected by turned into stone by Kiba and afterwards become a module for the cures to transform to their Guardian Forms. Transformation They transform using the Royal Headphones and Majestic Jewels. To transform to they basic form, they took their jewels and headphones. Then, they shout "Pretty Cure, Revolution!" and the jewel will turn into a light depending on the jewel's color and inserted into the screen inside the headphone. The gold rim will change color and they put the headphone to their right ear. Then, their body will covered by light that shapes like the shorts they wear and the top. Their hair will also glow. Their eyes change right after their hair changed. "Guardians who protects all worlds! Majestic Pretty Cure!" すべての世界を守るガーディアン！マジェスティックプリキュア！ Subete no sekai o mamoru gādian! Majesutikkupurikyua! Locations * Avenir Academy (アベニールアカデミー Abenīruakademī) - The school the main characters enroll. The school has middle school and high school in different buildings. * High Sky Kingdom (ハイ・スカイキングダム Hai sukaikingudamu) - Homeland of Aisu, Tsubasa, Luna and Yoru. * Niji mikushi '(虹未来市 ''Niji mikushi) - Hometown of the main characters. * 'Marmalade Cafe '(マーマレードカフェ Māmarēdokafe) - A small cafe owned by Akino's family. * '''Azayaka Private Island (鮮やか民間の島 Azayaka Minkan No Shima) - An island belongs to Himeji's parents and the place they sometimes come for vacation. * Royale Dome (ロワイヤルドーム Rowaiyarudōmu) - The place where Aisu and Tsubasa usually held their live concert. * Majesty Pillars (マジェスティピラー Majesutipirā) - Pillars that keep the balance between the light and darkness and also the main source of power of High Sky Kingdom. Attacks Cure Garden * Cure Garden Attack Lists Cure Blizzard * Cure Blizzard Attack Lists Cure Zephyr * Cure Zephyr Attack Lists Cure Radiance * Cure Radiance Attack Lists Cure Twilight * Cure Twilight Attack Lists Group Attack * Bijou Quadruple '(ビジュークアドラプル ''Bijūkuadorapuru) * '''Fairy Invasion (フェアリーインベイジョン Fearīinbeijon) * Mythical Fluoresce (みちかる ふるおれす Michikaru Furuoresu) * Legend Guardian Clash '(レジェンドガーディアンクラッシュ ''Rejendogādiankurasshu) * '''Wonderful Knight(ワンダフルナイト''Wandafuru Naito'') Songs Opening * Majestic☆Future! * Majestic☆Future! MOVIE version Ending * Prism Light (Ep 1 - 25) * Treasure♪ (Ep 26 - 50) * OPEN! Door to Wonderland! (Movie Ending) Character Songs These are list of character songs sung by voice actors of the main cures, with some also sung by non cure characters. There are some duets as well. * MIRACLE SPRING - Sumire Moroshi * Winter Ballerina - Hirano Aya * Fly High To The Sky! - Sanpei Yuuko * Sun Kissed Light - Misako Tomioka * Howling Minutes - Ayane Sakura * Strawberry♪Parfait - Sumire Moroshi, Sanpei Yuuko, Misako Tomioka * Yesterday's Minuet - Hirano Aya, Ayane Sakura * I Will Be There~ - Hirano Aya, VAs of Yukimura brothers * Sunset On The Rainbow - Sumire Moroshi, Hirano Aya, Sanpei Yuuko, Misako Tomioka, Ayane Sakura Insert Songs * Flower Choir Harmony (Movie only) * Tea Cakes Hat! (Movie only) * Colorful Wonder (Movie only) Trivia * This series airs from April 2, 2016 until March 11, 2017. * This is the first series to have the blue cure as an idol. ** Also the first to have the blue cure having a male twin who also an idol. * This is the first series of the pretty cure franchise where there are two cures who have non identical male twin. * This series also include another person/human who also able to use magical powers without transforming ** Who able to do so are Tsubasa and Yoru. * Mascots in this series are able to transform into their human forms. * Although each of the cures bond with their own mascots/fairies, they only awaken the cure's power but take no part in transforming. * Genres for this series are Shoujo, Fantasy, Super Power, and Romance. ** Because there will be a special relationship between some of the cures with other person (romantic and not). * In this series, the cures have major eye color change from their human form and cure form. ** Green to Pink (Sakura/Garden), Pink to Blue (Aisu/Blizzard) & Blue to Red (Himeji/Radiance) * Although Cure Twilight came last after few episodes, she have the same transforming device and catchphrase and similarities on attacks and other stuff. (Only small difference in her outfit) * All villains is this series are fused with a dark mythical creature * This is the first series to have a blue cure with white hair * In this series, the characters started with summer school uniform instead of winter uniform * Although Cure Twilight also have the same powers and similar attacks with other cures, she can't join the Bijou Quadruple attack. * Majestic Pretty Cure! is the second season to have green colored cure ** The first is Yes! Pretty Cure 5, followed by Smile Precure! * All cures are on the same grade in their school. * Some episodes have two version, the normal version (things like blood, etc shown) and clean version where all extreme violence, blood etc are removed. * In this series, all villains are not dead. Instead, they return to their normal forms after defeated/purified. * This is the first series for the cures not wearing any hair accessories and earrings ** Because they wear headphones that looked like an earcuff Gallery SakuraChar.png MPCsakura.png|Hanano Sakura Cure Garden.png|Cure Garden MPCAisu.png Aisu.png|Yukimura Aisu MPCBlizzard.png|Cure Blizzard AkinoChar.png Akino.png|Soyokaze Akino Cure Zephyr.png|Cure Zephyr HimejiChar.png Himeji.png|Azayaka Himeji Cure Radiance.png|Cure Radiance LunaChar.png Luna.png|Tsukigawa Luna Cure Twilight.png|Cure Twilight Full Team 01 copy.png|Full Team (without Cure Twilight) Full Team 02.png|Complete Majestic Pretty Cure! Team MPC-Rosa.png|Rosa Fairy of Spring MPC-Nix.png|Nix Fairy of Winter MPC-Ventus.png|Ventus Fairy of Autumn MPC-Stella.png|Stella Fairy of Summer MPC-Nox.png|Nox Fairy of Nighttime MPC-trans.png|Royal Headphones (front and back) MPC-jewelmajestic.png|Majestic Jewels MPC-jewelgemstone.png|Gemstone Jewels MPC-jewelfairy.png|Fairy Jewels MPC-jewelgrand.png|Grand Jewels MPC-yukai.png|Yukai MPC-echo.png|Echo MPC-devon.png|Devon MPC-rei.png|Rei MPC-Diabolos.png|Diabolos MPC-swordteam.png|Legendary Swords eyecatch01.png|Eyecatch 1 MPC-yuu.jpg|Otosaka Yuuji MPC-ayane.jpg|Yoshida Ayane mpc-aoyama.jpg|Andou Aoyama MPC-kurumi.jpg|Tanaka Kurumi MPC-mako.jpg|Aizawa Mako MPC-shouta.jpg|Kirishima Shouta Diabolos, Echo, Rei & Devon Credit: DollDivine Games Bases are credited to : TheLocked Fairies Credited to : Chibi Maker Secondary Characters are screenshots from these characters and their animes which I recolored: * Otosaka Yuuji - Shirota Mahiru / Servamp * Yoshida Ayane - Pripara * Andou Aoyama - Yoshi Akihisa / Baka to Test * Tanaka Kurumi - Natsume Asako / Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun * Aizawa Mako - Hikami Sumire / Aikatsu! * Kirishima Shouta - Itsuka Shido / Date a Live Creator's Note Hello! Thank you for checking my fan series. If you have any suggestion or if you find any wrong grammars or spellings, please warn me in the comment below. Or if you have any suggestion or questions, just ask me in the comment and I'll try to respond as fast as I could. xoxo, User:AisuShironami. Note : So, after few months of break, I review again this series and found few odd things. So, I decided to change the story a little. There will be a plot that I decided to remove, add and also changing the costume of the cures. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Seasons Themed Series Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Mythology Theme Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Slight Romance